Bloody Mary
by Jamille 792
Summary: A fan fiction from Idaten Jump- Sho and Co. along with Team Shark Tooth is back to their own world after Gabu is defeated. All are curious about X-zone. No one is paying attention to their own world and school until suddenly something mysterious happens in the school's washroom reported by Gabu. What could be there?


Bloody Mary

Everyone was paying attention to the teacher's words but Sho and his friends were busy thinking about X-zone. Suddenly Gabu came running from the corridor inside the class; his whole face was blue with fear and screamed, "Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary in the washroom!"

"What nonsense is this Mr. Samejima?" scolded their teacher, "I need to complain your class teacher about this…and why are you not in your class?" And saying this, she pushed him out of the class. Despite of so much happened in the class, Sho, Makoto and Kakeru were unaware of Gabu's appearance until a friend of Makoto poked her from behind, "Hey, do you think he isn't lying?"

"Who?" asked Makoto.

"Where is your mind? I'm talking about Gabu Samejima, you know him? He's the student of next class. Didn't you see his face as he entered the class? I think he's lying."

"How did you get to know about X-zone?"

"What's X-Zone?" her friend asked confusingly and then continued, "First tell me, do you believe in Bloody Mary?"

"Bloody Mary? From where did she come?"

"Gabu! He told that Bloody Mary is in the school's washroom! Do you believe that?"

Makoto just shrugged and ignored. She thought if Gabu was making a mischievous plan to go X-zone but what had Bloody Mary to do with that. On the other side, Sho got disturbed when he heard the murmurings of everyone which contained the name of Gabu. "What did Gabu do?" he asked from a boy sitting in front of him. "Were you sleeping, friend?" he asked Sho seriously. "Don't you know how funnily…." He was just telling him when the teacher ordered the class to be quiet. Sho looked down on his notebook and realized that he had not written even a single thing. He just looked outside the window and continued with his X-zone thoughts.

The class was again busy with teacher's words now but suddenly she saw Sho, Makoto and Kakeru not paying attention. "Mr. Yamato, I think you're a bit sleepy….go wash your face. And I would like to say same to Kakeru and Makoto." She scolded. Three of them stood up, their faces down and exited from the class.

As they stood in the corridor, they saw Gabu, who stood frozen with fear in front of his own class. "What has happened to him?" asked Sho from his friends. Kakeru laughed and said, "I think he saw a bad dream that after getting defeated and losing control of X-zone, he was being sacked up by the folks of that place." And Sho gave a laugh. Makoto just yelled at them to be quiet. They approached Gabu.

"Are you fine?" asked Sho.

"I can't control it now! Please help me Sho." Gabu pleaded.

"But how can we help you?" Makoto asked.

"Just come with me." Gabu replied showing awkwardness in his voice.

They followed Gabu till the washroom where he stopped.

"Okay, I really want to go inside and want to pee hard but…"he suddenly paused when Makoto yelled, "Oh… Gabu you're so shameless!"

"No, I need your help! Okay…"he now decreased his volume, "See the last door, teacher had made me out of the class and so I went to washroom to refresh myself. When I chose a door, I heard from the last one, 'Who's there?' and really, it freaked me out!"

"You didn't even check out who was that person really?" Makoto showed her confidence.

"That voice was of female and why shall a girl be in male washroom? Then also, I asked if there was someone. A...and it said, 'I am Bloody Mary!'"

"I'm sure someone was joking." Sho said.

"Okay then, why don't you all go and check yourself?" Gabu scolded.

"Both of you go guys...I'm waiting outside" Makoto ordered to Sho and Kakeru.

"So you're scared, little girl?" Gabu smirked.

"No, I'm not….see there!" she pointed on the stick figure above the boys' toilet's door.

Sho and Kakeru went inside and Gabu preferred to be outside. Kakeru hid himself behind Sho. Sho spoke out, "Is there someone?"

"Yes!" A female yet awkward voice said.

Kakeru's face became blue and he ran away. Sho was frightened now. He pushed the last door with full of courage but…..found no one! Makoto couldn't believe her eyes as she watched from outside. Even Sho ran out and hugged Kakeru tightly as both of them shivered.

"It's my turn now…time to show lady power!" Makoto said and tried to enter the toilet with nerves. But Gabu just held her legs and didn't let her go. "Don't go…that can be dangerous!"

"I can't believe you were X city's ruler!" she said and pulled her legs away from him.

She walked until she reached the last door. "How could this be possible? I heard that voice and here's no one!"She thought as she observed the empty toilet room. Suddenly, she screamed and all the three of Gabu, Sho and Kakeru ran downstairs to call help…leaving her alone.

They were just coming up, pulling a teacher upstairs when they saw Makoto and….Kyoichi!

"How dared you three to do such a disruptive behavior?" scolded that teacher as she snatched away her hand. "I'm going to complain about all you three, little kids!"

When she went away, Makoto giggled.

"Kyoichi!" screamed Sho with happiness and confusion together.

"When did you reach here?"Kakeru asked.

Makoto started narrating whole situation. "I screamed because a spider had fallen on my face and suddenly, Kyoichi came out behind the door and put that away. I then recognized that it was Kyoichi who was tricking us for a long time."

"So you were the real bloody Mary? I mean, you tricked on us?" Sho said as he couldn't believe.

Kyoichi nodded and smirked. "You all are little kids!" he continued, "I'm happy that Makoto isn't a coward like you all" then turned to her, "But a spider? You're scared of an insect?" he scolded. Makoto looked down but then said, "I'm glad to get you back, Kyoichi!" her eyes glinted and everyone smiled except Gabu who was just astonished to reveal his inner child.


End file.
